


Ineffable Bats

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Damian es el demonio asignado a la Tierra para tentar a los humanos y Jason el ángel encargado de frustrarlo... en teoría.





	Ineffable Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado en la serie de Good Omens (solo la serie, no he leído el libro), se mencionan hechos bíblicos así que si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento.  
Como está basado en ese universo, cada personaje representa a otro, es decir:  
Aziraphale -Jason  
Crowley-Damian  
Gabriel-Duke  
Belcebú-Suren  
Samael/Lucifer-Colin  
Michael-Billy Batson  
Warlock-Tim  
Adam-Terry  
Lilith-Maya  
(También se menciona la teoría que dice que Crowley era el arcángel Rafael antes de caer)

¿Esto es malo, verdad?  
.  
– ¡Cuidado! –Grito asustado, su corazón latió con rapidez y por más que quiso moverse para apartarlo del peligro el pánico lo hizo quedarse en el umbral de la puerta.  
Le había pedido a Damian ayuda con su limpieza de primavera y renuente el demonio acepto, Jason cerro la librería para tener más libertad pero alguien no entendía lo que el cartel de cerrado significaba así que tuvo que dejarlo solo en lo que amablemente corría al intento de cliente... Por eso no estuvo ahí para advertirle que la vasija que cayó sobre él tenía agua bendita. Durante mucho tiempo se la negó al demonio temiendo que hiciera una tontería y lo dejara solo, ¿todo para que muriera en su casa por su culpa?  
– ¿Ángel? –Damian lo miraba confundido.

"Oh querido, la culpa me hace ver cosas. Damian no está..."

El demonio no entendía la actitud de Jason, solo le había caído un jarrón en la cabeza, si, se rompió pero ¿quién ponía jarrones encima de los muebles? Se agachó para recoger los trozos de cerámica rota, lo arreglaría y tal vez eso apaciguaría al ángel. El chillido de Jason lo sobresaltó, no sabía que podía hacer sonidos tan agudos; en un instante lo tuvo al lado apartándolo del jarrón.  
– ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto aún más confundido pues Jason comenzó a revisarlo buscando quién sabe qué.  
– ¿C–cómo es que...? N–no es posible... Esto no es...  
– ¿Jason?  
–Estas completo, no tienes quemaduras –susurro frenético.  
– ¿Jason que pasa? –Cuestiono tomando sus manos entre las suyas, estaba poniéndolo nervioso.  
–No te derretiste, estás bien. – Sonrió ampliamente, su demonio no se había convertido en un charco de materia derretida en el suelo.  
– ¿Derretirme? ¿Por qué?  
–Eso era agua bendita.  
–...  
–...  
– ¿Estás seguro?  
–Por supuesto, yo mismo la bendije.  
Ambos se miraban fijamente apenas sin parpadear por el miedo, la alegría de que su compañero no hubiera muerto mermó al analizar mejor la situación: eso no era posible. Damian era un demonio, el Creador del Pecado Original, La Serpiente del Edén, por toda lógica, por naturaleza el agua bendita debía eliminarlo de ese y todos los planos de la existencia.  
Por eso hicieron el cambio durante sus juicios, engañaron a sus jefes por eso seguían vivos Damian se había metido en una columna de fuego infernal y Jason se bañó en agua bendita. Y ahora su reserva para emergencias había caído sobre el demonio y no era una mancha en el suelo, Damian estaba perfectamente bien; de alguna manera había sobrevivido a una de las pocas cosas que los demonios realmente temían.  
۞۞۞  
Nunca supe que pudieras doblarte así.  
.  
– ¡Volví! –Anuncio colgando su chaqueta aunque no era necesario ya que su compañero distinguiría su aura. – ¿Dónde estás?  
– ¡Aquí! –Jason se dirigió a la trastienda esperando encontrar una copa servida y el libro que dejo a medias… y así fue pero lo que llamo su atención fue la particular forma en que el demonio se encontraba acurrucado en la silla. Una de sus piernas estaba medio enredada en una de las patas, su cadera torcida en un ángulo incómodo y su torso sobre el reposabrazos, el brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza mientras trataba de leer.  
– ¿Damian…?   
– ¿Si, ángel? –Sonrió ajeno a la incomodidad del otro.  
– ¿No te lastima estar así? Realmente no te ves muy cómodo.  
–Estoy bien no te preocupes.  
Aun un poco sorprendido por la anormal postura de su pareja el ángel se sentó en el sillón junto al demonio y le quito el libro, sabía que sus pupilas no eran las más aptas para la lectura así que comenzó a leer en voz alta. Media hora después no pudo más, trato de ignorar que Damian de tanto en tanto cambiaba de postura cada vez más dolorosa de ver que la anterior.  
– ¿Podrías sentarte bien? Siento que tendré que llevarte al quiropráctico si sigues así. –Ahora el cuello de Damian estaba doblado, tanto que podía ver la pared perfectamente bien de cabeza y parecía que con un poco más de presión sus rodillas se romperían.  
–…ángel, ¿debo recordarte que soy una víbora y las extremidades no tienen sentido para mí? Pero si te incomoda… –en un parpadeo la apariencia humana del demonio comenzó a cambiar por una víbora naranja rojizo (1) de tamaño mediano enroscada en la silla. – ¿Mejor?  
Jason suspiro pero reanudo la lectura (después de llenar nuevamente su copa).  
۞۞۞  
Deberías estar muy, muy asustado de mí.  
.  
Si había una cara que Jason no quería volver a ver lo que le restaba de existencia era la de su superior Duke, el tipo pasó siglos tratando de hacerlo sentir menos por su amor a la humanidad, por su librería o por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera (además Damian le había contado como actuó durante su supuesto juicio y eso no le daba puntos para su respeto). Creyó que cumpliría su promesa de dejarlos en paz, al menos por un tiempo es decir, Suren lo estaba haciendo pero no, ahí estaba, en su librería sosteniendo una espada sobre un atado e inconsciente Timothy Drake, el chico que erróneamente creyeron el Anticristo y criaron él y su demonio.  
– ¿Ya no vale tu palabra Duke? Juraste dejarnos tranquilos.  
–Esta criatura no eres tú ni tu demonio, ¿no es así? No estoy faltando a mi promesa –no había nada celestial en la sonrisa del arcángel quien colocó la punta de la espada bajo el mentón del niño.  
–Si yo fuera tu Duke tendría miedo, mucho miedo –dijo tratando de sonar amenazante como Damian.  
– ¿Y eso porque sería muchacho? Soy yo quien tiene la espada en la mano.  
–Sobre un niño indefenso.  
–Este niño trato de apuñalarme en la garganta cuando lo atrapé. –Una oleada de orgullo recorrió al Principado, Damian le había enseñado eso por si alguien trataba de secuestrarlo, después de todo era hijo de un embajador. – Cometiste muchos pecados Jason y si no puedo ajusticiarte a ti bueno, tus seres queridos cargarán con ellos.  
Eso era lo que temía pero escucharlo le hizo enojar ¿porque inocentes debían de pagar? Nunca lo entendió, nunca estuvo de acuerdo por eso hizo el trato con Damian en Mesopotamia. Duke era un arcángel pero era el más débil de ellos y Jason ahora tenía una gran ventaja sobre él.  
–Suelta esa espada Duke, aléjate de los míos y déjanos en paz si no quieres desaparecer de todos los planos de la existencia, esta es mi única advertencia.  
– ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso Jason? ¿Eh? Soy el jodido arcángel Duke. – Escupió burlón.  
–Con esto. –Si diestra se incendió y el rostro del arcángel de las revelaciones se llenó de puro terror, no era fuego normal era fuego infernal. Después de la farsa de juicio y de que milagrosamente Damian sobreviviera a su reserva de agua bendita se dieron cuenta de que Jason podía invocar el fuego del infierno como cualquier demonio a pesar de seguir siendo un ángel así como Damian podía manejar las armas benditas. No lo entendían pero apreciaban ser inmunes.  
–Ya sabes que esto no me hace ni cosquillas, ¿pero qué tal a ti querido Duke? ¿Qué le hará a un arcángel?  
۞۞۞  
¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno con los primeros auxilios?  
.  
Los niños se lastiman mucho y fácilmente, era un hecho que Damian había aprendido bastante rápido. A lo largo de sus años en la tierra había visto de todo, desde simples rodillas raspadas hasta dolorosas enfermedades terminales que ni con un milagro podía arreglar.  
Y claro, por más que cuidara del pequeño Anticristo de todo daño era inevitable que se lastimara, por lo general eran pequeños golpes que no necesitaban curarse milagrosamente, Timothy era obediente y si Nanny le decía que no hiciera algo porque se lastimaría no lo hacía pero era curioso, le gustaba experimentar (además de que sería el destructor del mundo en algún momento se rebelaría) solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo grave pasara.  
Era su día libre cuando ocurrió. Se suponía que Timothy estaría al cuidado de sus padres al menos unas horas, creía que estaría bien mientras ella (2) rápidamente iba a vigilar el crecimiento de sus plantas (estaban perfectas como siempre, aun así un par de amenazas no estaba de mas) ¡pero no! Regreso solo para encontrar al joven Anticristo en el fondo de la piscina y sus padres al borde del colapso nervioso. Los Drake eran tan incompetentes que no hicieron nada por su hijo, ni siquiera llamaron a emergencias.  
Quería estrangularlos pero el niño era su prioridad, ella no dudo ni un segundo; dejo sus altísimos tacones y el sombrero en el pasto y con un rápido salto se arrojó al agua para sacarlo.  
Sus húmedos rizos se le pegaban al rostro sin los pasadores que los sostenían, su ropa estaba incómodamente mojada pero no le tomo importancia, lo importante era que no escuchaba respirar a Timothy, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua ni que tanta había ingerido, lo mejor sería hacer un milagro para que estuviera bien pero los Drake están completamente atentos a ella y no quería lidiar con sus preguntas o los recuerdos que tendría que borrar así que lo hizo a la manera humana: RCP. Comenzó con más compresiones en el pecho al ritmo de aquella vieja canción disco y pronto –aunque más tarde de lo que le gustaría– de los azulados labios de Timothy comenzó a brotar agua a borbotones. Dalhia se permitió un momento de alivio antes de tomar al niño en brazos y fue a buscar al chófer para que los llevara al hospital.  
.  
–No sabía que usted conocía los primeros auxilios –le dijo esa noche el señor Drake después de que regresarán del médico y durmiera a Timothy. No, no pregunto qué especificaciones dio el doctor ni se disculpó por que la mitad de su día libre se la paso en el hospital en lugar de que el y/o su esposa estuvieran al lado de su hijo.  
–Timothy no es el primer niño que cuido –respondió con tranquilidad. –Tengo años de experiencia.  
Él asintió complacido por haber contratado a alguien tan preparada y eficiente para cuidar a su hijo, incluso aumento su cheque de pago no que ella lo necesitara pero tampoco le diría eso. Tampoco le diría que su práctica consistía en seis mil años salvando niños de las desgracias que Ella planeo, milenios sanando con milagros demoníacos y a la manera humana cuando era demasiado peligroso hacerlo chasqueando sus dedos. Que ella siguió fielmente los avances de la medicina y aprendió remedios de abuelas y chamales, que durante la muerte negra peleo diariamente con Peste y Azrael; que susurro al oído de Flemming y Pasteur porque estaba cansada de ver morir a los niños.  
No, dejaría que pensaran que solo era muy dedicada a su trabajo.  
۞۞۞  
Puede que no tenga idea, pero no soy idiota, ser idiota es tu trabajo.  
.  
– ¿Realmente no sabes lo que significa “sangre fría”, eh? –Siseo enterrándose más en las cálidas mantas. – Creí que eras más listo, ángel.  
El otro frunció el ceño ofendido pero aun si chasqueo los dedos elevando la temperatura de la habitación. Jason juraría que escucho un satisfecho ronroneo… si las víboras pudieran ronronear, en su caso debería ser un siseo.  
Llevaban siglos “juntos” (3), se amaban pero poco podían hacer sin llamar la atención de arriba y/o abajo así que debían ser MUY discretos pero después del fallido Armagedón pudieron cumplir uno de sus deseos: vivir juntos. Decidieron que era la librería era mejor aunque Damian aún conservaba su piso, ahora sus plantas tenían más espacio. Todo iba bien hasta que llego el invierno, Jason veía al demonio cada día más aletargado pero no pensó que fuera grave, solía mejorar cuando tomaba algo caliente.  
Hasta que un día Damian no despertó.  
Al demonio le gustaba dormir por eso Jason no intento levantarlo, pero dos días después decidió que era demasiado, no olvidaba la ocasión en que tomo una siesta de un siglo entero, fue una época muy aburrida sin él así que lo despertó y eso no le agrado a Damian.  
–Bueno perdóname por preocuparme por ti, además ni hace tanto frio.  
–Estamos a menos diez que tu no lo sientas… por cierto, ¿tenías que arrojarme agua fría? Eso no me ayuda.  
El ángel admitiría que no era una buena idea pero olvido por completo lo que implicaba que su pareja fuera una serpiente.  
“Brumación… ¿debería conseguirle un terrario?”  
۞۞۞  
Así que hoy comí un pastel entero.  
.  
Había pocas cosas que a Damian le gustaran más que el vino (como su auto y los humanos que formaban su familia. Y Queen, amaba Queen) pero una de ellas era el pastel selva negra, especialmente el que le hacía su ángel, por eso cuando entro a la cabaña que compartía con Jason después de ayudar al "recluta cazabrujas" con su tonto auto y encontró que su compañero le había preparado un gran pastel de puso muy contento. Sin demoras Jason le hizo sentarse y le sirvió un trozo acompañado de su vino favorito, le pregunto cómo le había ido y entre bocados le contó cómo arreglaron a "Dick Turpin" sin más percances que los dedos del humano aplastados por el cofre. Durante el relato Damian noto que su ángel estaba nervioso, continuamente miraba sobre su cabeza hacia la ventana detrás de él como buscando algo o alguien. Decidió seguir como si nada hasta que Jason quisiera decirle que ocurría.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, en cuanto término su postre el ángel se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.  
–Querido hay algo que necesito decirte. –Respiro profundamente. – Yo... sabes cómo afecto a Duke y Suren lo que hicimos, ¿verdad?  
Damian asintió lentamente, él estuvo presente durante la caída de Duke y sabía por boca propia de Colin sobre el castigo dado al Príncipe del Infierno, había sellado sus poderes y lo envío a la tierra desterrada, cuando muriera su cuerpo humano regresaría al infierno pero no inmediatamente a su puesto, este le sería restituido hasta que Colin lo considerara adecuado mientras tanto su lugar sería ocupado por Maya quien estaba contenta de relevar al Señor de las Moscas (4).  
Jason se lamió los labios inseguro de como continuar, había estado toda la tarde planeando que decirle a su demonio pero olvidó todos sus intentos de discurso, ahora se le acababa el tiempo y seguía sin saber cómo darle la noticia.  
– ¿Ángel?  
–Veras... me contactaron y...  
En ese momento alguien tocó brevemente la puerta antes de abrirla, Damian se tensó al ver quiénes eran, por un lado sus más recientes ahijados quienes pasaban las vacaciones con ellos y por el otro el arcángel caído y el príncipe desterrado en toda su humana gloria.   
–Oh, ¿ya le dijiste? –Pregunto Terry bajando de la espalda del ex arcángel.  
Damian desvío la serpentina mirada de las visitas hasta el nervioso ángel y de nuevo a ellos, luego nuevamente a Jason y por último al pastel que seguía en la mesa y su plato vacío. No le daba buena espina. – ¿Te importaría explicar, ángel?  
–Humm... Es–están teniendo problemas para adaptarse a la tierra así que me pidieron que los ayudáramos y yo... bueno yo.  
–Amablemente nos ofreció dejarnos quedarnos con ustedes, ¿no es maravilloso? –La sonrisa de Duke se veía sincera mientras que Suren trataba de no mostrar el torbellino de emociones que eso le causaba.  
Milenios de conocerse y siglos de estar en una discreta relación sin etiquetar hacia posible que ángel y demonio pudieran tener una conversación sin hablar, solo con gestos.  
Por ejemplo:  
Ceja crispada: "¡¿En que estabas pensando?!"  
Boca abierta en un jadeo silencioso: "¡La estaban pasando mal y no podía dejarlos así!"  
Labios fruncidos: "¡Intentaron matarnos ángel!"  
Ligero decaimiento de la boca y cejas: "Han cambiado, podemos hacerles ver nuestro punto"  
Puntas de colmillos asomándose: "Es peligroso, es tener al enemigo en casa"  
Pequeña sonrisa: "Podrías aprovechar y arreglar la relación con tu hermano"  
Breve desviación de la mirada: "Eso fue bajo ángel" Suspiro "Bien, tu ganas"  
Aún en la puerta demonio, desterrado y niños miraban sin comprender los gestos que hacían pero al final parecía que Damian había aceptado que sus ex jefes vivieran con ellos así que entraron, era hora de la cena. Mientras ellos se sentaban para comer lo preparado por el ángel Damian relleno su copa, tomo el resto del pastel y se dirigió a su alcoba.  
– ¿No lo compartirás nanny?–Pregunto Timothy antes de que subiera las escaleras.  
–No, es un soborno y es todo para mí.  
۞۞۞  
Deseo poder, ojala pudiera librarme del asesinato que estoy cometiendo esta noche.  
.  
Cualquiera pensaría que después de caer los demonios renegaron de todo lo divino o relacionado con su antigua vida incluida la oración… y así era, pero Damian de cierta forma no lo había hecho del todo. La oración era hablar con Dios y el aun lo hacía, para cuestionar los actos hechos en su nombre o reclamarle pero aun lo hacía. Esta ocasión en especial paso un par de horas despotricando su indiferencia y desapego hacia su “creación preferida”, ¿cómo podía permitir que sus “hombres santos” desgraciaran las vidas de los más pequeños? No lo admitiría ante otros (excepto a Jason) pero tenía una debilidad para los niños, le encantaban su inocencia y mente abierta, no podía entender como alguien podía dañarlos. Jason compartía su opinión, veía en los niños la pureza que muchos de los ángeles habían perdido, por eso se habían aliado hacia tanto tiempo, no podían verlos morir por su Inefable Plan así que salvaron a todos lo que pudieron de los cocodrilos del Nilo y de las aguas ocultándolos en el Arca.  
Jason no reparaba en dar un poco de pan y un lugar cálido para dormir.  
Damian no reparaba en arrancar a los niños de hogares violentos o romper los huesos de sus maltratadores.  
Jason no aprobaba del todo los métodos del demonio pero aun así hacía de la vista gorda cuando recurría a la violencia, después de todo solo lo hacía con tratantes y violadores. Pero esta vez Damian eliminaría clérigos.  
Mari, una de los niños del orfanato con el que coincidían en el parque les confeso lo que ocurría a puertas cerradas y sinceramente ambos se asquearon, la ira los inundo y de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra. Con diligencia fueron sacando a todos los niños y los ocultaron en la librería de Jason quien los calmo con dulces palabras y un poco de gracia angelical.  
En los medios nada se dijo, ¿quién notaria que faltaban algunos huérfanos? Solo los sacerdotes que ya no tienen a sus víctimas disponibles ni las monjas que se hacen de la vista gorda, hacerlo atraería a las autoridades quienes investigarían el trato que recibían los niños, puede que hagan algo si descubren lo que sufren o puede que no pero para que arriesgarse así que ni un susurro hay.  
Mientras el ángel se ocupaba de los niños Damian se encargaría de los clérigos. Los tenia a todos encerrados en la iglesia, puso un encantamiento que los mantenía prisioneros pero pronto no lo serían más, pronto sabrían lo que era el fuego infernal contra el que tanto predicaban.  
El demonio sonrió al llegar a las puertas que mantenían a sus presas dentro. Quemar una iglesia con monjas y sacerdotes en su interior se vería genial en su reporte trimestral.  
۞۞۞  
Parece que tus dientes podrían caerse si los golpeo, experimentemos ¿vale?  
.  
Damian sabía que Duke no era quien se destacara por sus instintos de supervivencia pero creía que ser amenazado con fuego infernal era suficiente para que los dejara en paz. Se equivocó. Duke no solo había secuestrado nuevamente a Timothy el niño que el crio prácticamente SU hijo sino también a Terry, su sobrino. Era bastante claro que estaba desesperado y no pensaba bien, solo quiere venganza y herir a quien frustro sus planes.  
–Vamos Duke, no quieres hacer esto, déjalos ir.  
–Yo no recibo ordenes de ti demonio –respondió con una mueca de asco y burla mientras invocaba una espada.  
“Oh pero antes lo hacías con una sonrisa hermanito”  
Damian no sabe que pasa por la mente del arcángel, creería que un demonio esta tras sus acciones menos que angelicales pero sabe que no es así, el único con poder para manipularlo es el mismo Colin y él también está sorprendido por el cambio en el Mensajero.  
Damian no quiere pelear, nunca le gusto hacerlo y mucho menos con sus hermanos pero tampoco puede permitir que dañe a los niños tendrá que hacerlo, atrás quedaron los días en que podía hacerlo salir de su terquedad con dulces palabras así que invoca la espada que Colin le obsequio cuando le ofreció reinar a su lado, no ha practicado en mucho tiempo pero eso no parece ser problema pues los ataques de Duke son torpes y desesperados.  
Mientras lo ataca Duke no deja de escupir improperios, reitera su odio hacia él y Jason por frenar el Apocalipsis y lo mucho que desea el agua bendita hubiera funcionado. Si Damian tuviera un corazón este se hubiera hecho polvo por las duras palabras de su hermano pero es un demonio y como tal carece de sentimientos (o eso creen la mayoría de los ángeles incluido Duke), así que no demuestra dolor y se concentra en bloquear las estocadas, de cuando en cuando mira de reojo a los niños para asegurarse de que Duke no tenía refuerzos ocultos que se los lleven o lastimen mientras ellos están ocupados. En algún momento Damian tropieza y cae de espaldas, una sonrisa desagradable se dibuja en el rostro del Mensajero al creer tener cerca la victoria pero comente un error de novato: regodearse antes de dar la estocada final. Tan concentrado estaba en reír que Damian tuvo tiempo suficiente para levantarse y provocarle un corte en la mano que le hace soltar su espada. Está por impactarlo contra la pared detrás de él, con suerte lo noqueara y podrá huir con los niños pero una intensa luz rodea a Duke, Damian tiene que desviar la mirada ya que sus gafas no son suficientes como para bloquearla.  
De pronto Duke emite un aullido que lo estremece, le recuerda al que el emitió cuando… sorprendido voltea y ve como las alas de Duke se manifestaron y comienzan a arder desde las puntas hasta la base sin dejar siquiera los huesos. Quiere hacer algo para ayudarlo pero su energía no puede parar el fuego o curar las heridas, ni siquiera puede acercarse y tratar de reconfortarlo una barrera se lo impide.  
Duke no puede lograr palabras solo gritos de dolor pero está seguro que serían los mismos que él y los otros demonios dieron durante su propia caída. No sabe cuánto tiempo tardan los gritos en volverse histéricos sollozos ni el fuego en detenerse pero agradece que el suelo no se abrió y su hermano terminara en un pozo de ácido o de que cruzara la atmósfera como un meteorito; se deshace de la espada y cautelosamente se acerca al sollozante demonio, impide que flashbacks inunden su mente y tentativamente coloca su diestra sobre el hombro del otro intentando aliviar un poco el dolor que está sintiendo.  
No es fácil, la sangre sigue fluyendo y la carne está caliente pegándose con la tela del saco pero aun así sigue intentando, forzándose a ayudar como durante la guerra donde no le importó de qué lado estuvieran el curaba a todo el que llegara a su tienda.  
–Shh, shh Duke, sé que duele pero mejorará shh, no llores hermanito – su siseo nunca fue reconfortante, naturalmente era para asustar pero por Duke intenta que suene como el arrullo que usaba cuando arreglaba sus jóvenes alas.  
– ¿Ibn (5)? – Susurra medio esperanzado medio asustado.  
–Si –responde aunque ese no ha sido su nombre en milenios. Parece que su trabajo está funcionando pues Duke se ve más entero, puede hablar y ha dejado de estremecerse de dolor.  
– ¿Tu... Tú caíste? Pero, p–pero Billy dijo que estabas haciendo galaxias.  
–Bueno no, me caí poco después que Colin –susurra pasando cuidadosamente su mano sobre los omóplatos de Duke.  
– Y... ¡Y ahora me has hecho caer a mí! –Grito empujándolo– ¡¿Que, ya no querías estar solo con Colin?! ¡¿Por eso lo hiciste?!  
–Duke yo no...  
– ¡Detuviste el apocalipsis! ¡Arruinaste los planes, el trabajo de toda mi vida!  
Damian se enojó, el trato de hacer lo correcto, los humanos no tenían por qué quedar en medio de esa guerra entre el cielo y el infierno; el no hizo caer a Duke sino Ella, carajo Damián aún amaba a su hermano por eso calmo la agonía que era su caída ¡¿y el imbécil lo acusa de su desgracia cuando el mismo se la gano a pulso?! No valía la pena tratar con el ahora, tomaría a los niños iría a la librería con su ángel y tal vez después de unas copas de vino consideraría hablar con el caído. Apenas dio un par de pasos una garra rasgó su hombro, se dio la vuelta y fácilmente detuvo el nuevo ataque de Duke, aunque lo hubiera curado aún estaba débil. Duke se retorció intentando soltarse pero al no poder comenzó a patear las pantorrillas del otro mientras seguía chillando que todo era culpa de Damian y Jason (y de Colin también). Harto, Damian lo empujó ligeramente para apartarlo pero antes de que Duke pudiera aprovechar y usar sus garras contra él le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo con la mandíbula desencajada.  
–Se llama dolor, acostúmbrate a ello (6) –siseo. – Vuelve a meterte con los míos y sabrás lo que en realidad se siente caer.  
Puso a cada niño sobre sus hombros antes de salir de aquella abandonada bodega sin mirar al ex arcángel que lloraba por lo que había perdido.  
"Ibn"  
۞۞۞  
Eso es un león. Trajiste a casa un león.  
.  
Si Jason no fuera perfectamente capaz de notar el aura de Damian donde quiera que se encuentren la voz de Freddie Mercury a todo volumen proveniente del Bentley era suficiente para anunciar que estaba cerca. El demonio había llevado a Timothy y Terry a un paseo por la ciudad (estaba seguro que participarían en las travesuras de Damian), ya era tarde y aunque sabía que estarían a salvo con su compañero el miedo de que Arriba/Abajo intentarán hacerles algo aún persistía y que finalmente volvieran calmaba su alma así que se quedó sentado tranquilamente esperando que entraran.  
Escucho como las puertas se abrían y cerraban, las risas alegres de sus ahijados y sonrió al sentir la felicidad de los tres. Pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios y el saludo le quedó en la lengua al ver lo que Damian llevaba en brazos, un cachorro de...  
–Eso es un león. Trajiste a casa un león– dijo perplejo.  
–Ángel...  
– ¡No puedes traer animales peligrosos!  
– ¡Tu trajiste a Duke y Suren a casa ellos son más peligrosos! –Replico, aún después de meses no lo superaba.  
– ¡Damian!  
– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! No quería pero lo encontramos en un basurero, es más que obvio que no lo trataban bien. – Siseo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y cuidadosamente metía al cachorro en la tarja. Los niños desaparecieron y rápidamente volvieron con trapos, vendas y desinfectante que entregaron al demonio. –Sus colmillos fueron limados, ¡y mira su pelaje! No podíamos dejarlo ahí.  
Damian tenía razón, el pobre cachorro se veía claramente desnutrido, su pelaje estaba apelmazado de mugre... en las partes en que tenía; sus garras estaban cortadas y le faltaba un pedacito de la oreja izquierda. Jason como ángel era capaz de sentir las emociones de otros incluidas las de los animales y el miedo del leoncito era abrumador, uso su poder para tranquilizarlo mientras tomaba una toalla húmeda para ayudar a limpiarlo. Los niños le contaron como fue que lo encontraron cuando regresaban al Bentley temblando de frío junto a un basurero; buscaron veterinarias pero ya estaban cerradas así que decidieron llevar al león con ellos y atenderlo hasta que pudieran llevarlo con un doctor (ni Damian ni el solían usar milagros para invocar médicos a menos que fuera realmente una emergencia, en este caso aunque el leoncito se veía en mal estado sobreviviría).  
Meses después irían al zoológico para visitar al mejorado león que habían rescatado.  
۞۞۞  
Hay algunas cosas que nunca mencionamos; ese era uno de ellos  
.  
Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es la “piel” arruinada de su demonio, cicatrices rosadas e irregulares cubren su espalda donde el azufre, el ácido y el fuego infernal arruinaron su cuerpo al caer, las más gruesas donde sus alas surgen. Jason trata de ser delicado pero su toque no es lo suficientemente sutil pues Damian se remueve al sentirlo, la zona no es particularmente sensible pero las circunstancias han agudizado los sentidos del demonio y tener a alguien tan cerca como para tocar ahí implica riesgo.  
Le besa entre los omoplatos y tararea incitando al demonio a continuar durmiendo, no hay peligro, está a salvo. Jason no sabe bien como fue solo puede imaginar lo mucho que sufrió al recibir el daño que derivo en esas cicatrices.  
Hay una razón por la que no manifiesta sus alas tan seguido, la misma por la que las arreglaba él solo, tardo siglos en permitir que Jason lo ayudara.  
Hay una razón por la que oculta su mirada tras gafas oscuras, y es que aún recuerda el tiempo en que sus ojos no eran serpentinos sino hermosas esmeraldas que no reflejaban nada más que amabilidad y curiosidad.  
Hay una razón por la que dudo decirle el nombre que Ella le dio y quito, le dolía admitir lo que perdió, nombre y familia, hermanos otrora unidos ahora lo veían como indeseable suciedad bajo sus sandalias; como algo que debía ser eliminado sin compasión. Jason sabía que le dolían las acciones de Duke y Billy pero de eso no hablaban.  
No hablan nada de eso, tampoco como en ocasiones durante su sueño Damian pide perdón y súplica que el dolor se detenga, que clama la ayuda de alguien que lo arrojó de su hogar a un pozo de ácido.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Pueden pensar que tiene la misma apariencia de serpiente que Crowley pero para mí es una víbora cornuda de Arabia.  
(2) Me refiero a Damian como ella y uso pronombres femeninos porque así se representa en esta época.  
(3) Para mí las personalidades de Damian y Jason al igual que sus ideales haría que el trato que Crowley y Aziraphale tienen se daría mucho antes.  
(4) No se menciona aquí pero el castigo de Michael-Billy fue ser degradado a ángel de la guarda.  
(5) En lugar de Rafael el nombre de Damian antes de caer.  
(6) ¿Alguien reconoce la cita?  
¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


End file.
